outfit7talking_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom
Tom (also known as Talking Tom) is a fictional character and the main character of the Talking Friends series. He is an anthropomorphic cat who likes to hang out with his friends and make people laugh. Tom is the leader of The Talking Friends. He is wisecracking, charming, and charismatic. He always has positive attitude, and loves his friends more than anything, and he is very protective and would do anything for them. Concept and creation Tom was created by eight people, Samo Login, Marko Pistotnik, Simon Rade, Matej Romih, Tadej Miklic, Marko Stamcar, Iza Login, and Rok Zorko. but generally Samo Login and Iza Login are the most credited. It all started when Outfit7 needed to make a new app, Samo Login didn't think it was a good idea to make a game because there was to much competition so they decided to make an app that was not directly a game. so they went off and found a grey cat model for sixty dollars on a website called Turbosquid. So Samo Login bought him and named him Talking Tom and handed him over to the developers, who created a set number of animations, coded the voice talk-back, and published the app in June 2010. Within the first 13 days, one million people downloaded the app. It was so successful that they went on a hunt to find the anonymous designer who created the cat model. After almost two months of searching, They found their man, Andrey Kravchenko, in Ukraine. so they brought him into the company. Tom made his debut in the Talking Tom Cat app from 2010 as the main character. In this Tom was a 24 year old cat who was living in an ally. He was primarily known by his nickname Talking Tom, although it is shown that his real name is just Tom. He later appeared again as the main character of the Talking Tom Cat 2 app, and appeared in several other games such as Talking Gina the Giraffe, Talking Santa, and Talking Pierre the Parrot. After the success of Talking Tom Cat, Outfit7 started working on a sequel called Talking Tom Cat 2. It was decided that Tom would get a redesign. He was changed to look more detailed, and his age was changed from 24 to 20.Talking Angela Appearance Tom is a grey-furred anthropomorphic cat with green eyes and a short tail. Tom Has a lighter grey colour of fur going down from his chest and around his mouth. He also has four fingers, three toes, and a big pink nose. In the Talking Tom Cat app, Tom is seen with lighter grey fur, only three fingers, a bigger nose, and black whiskers. Personality Tom is usually described as the worlds coolest cat. He is wisecracking, charming, and charismatic. He values his friends above all else and will do anything to do what is best for them rather than himself. Tom enjoys hanging out with his friends more than anything else. He also has strong passions for trying new things, and because of this, he will never give up on what he is doing. In Talking Tom Cat, Tom is seen acting very out of character, and being cruel. He scratches the screen, throws a pie at the screen, and even try to eat Larry. Graffiti is also seen on the wall behind Tom which points to Tom being the one who did it. All of this shows Tom being very cruel, but the Talking Tom Cat app does not match the other Talking Friends apps, and is not considered canon. Tom has been shown to enjoy singing, dancing, and music. As he has written a song with Angela called You Get Me. Relationships Tom has many friends, but his closest friends are the Talking Friends. Tom is very protective of them and will do anything that is best for them. Tom's best friend is Ben, who he has known for many years. Angela is his girlfriend, and Ginger is his nephew. Tom also has other close friends like Gina, Pierre, who is his roommate, Larry, Lila, Santa, and other friends. Ben Ben is Tom's best friend, they care for each other a lot but they can get into arguments sometimes causing them to purposefully annoy each other. But other than this they have a very close relationship. They first met when Tom was going to school. Ben was his school teacher. He is always teaching Tom about the world and universe. Tom thinks Ben cooks very good food. They love to plan inventions with each other, as they have built many inventions together, like a flying cars, and a ship that floats over land. They also run a news show together called The Tom and Ben News. Although, while running their news show they can get into fights very easily. Their fights are usually just annoying each other, like spraying each other with water guns, and blowing loud horns at each other. Angela Angela is Tom's girlfriend. Tom says she is smart and super fun to hang around. He says she is stylish dazzling and knows lots of random stuff. Tom first met Angela when she was going to a music concert, Angela was lost, when Tom found her. He showed her the way. They liked each other immediately. Tom also got Angela in for free because he new someone there. After this Tom and Angela loved each other, and eventually Angela became a member of The Talking Friends. Tom also loves hanging out and talking with her. Ginger Ginger is Tom's nephew. Tom loves him a lot and will always take him out with him to see places and people like taking him to see Santa, or taking him to New York. Tom thinks he is kind but can get into trouble. He says that Ginger is curious about the world and is always asking him questions. But after a while Tom sends him to Ben to answer them. Tom thinks that Ginger is good at drawing and telling stories. Ginger loves Tom so much that when he is not around, he likes to bring a stuffed toy of him around with him wherever he goes. Gina Gina is one of Tom's closest friends. Tom says Gina is a great friend and is super kind. He loves hanging out with Gina and thinks she is very helpful because of how tall she is. He loves listening to her advice her stories. Gina has a crush on Tom, as in You Get Me, Tom accidentally kisses her, which she seems to like. Pierre Pierre is one of Tom's closest friends. Tom likes to have conversations with Pierre but they can get into arguments pretty easily. Pierre lives in Tom's house and sometimes likes to make messes and loud noises. Despite of these things, Tom and Pierre are close friends. and like to hang out with each other. Tom thinks Pierre is a good musician and finds the hottest bands before they become famous. Pierre always gets annoyed when Tom and Ben's inventions wake him up. Larry Larry is one of Tom's closest friends. Tom likes hanging out with Larry, listening to his music, and giving him applause. In Talking Tom Cat, Tom is seen carelessly trying to eat Larry. However the Talking Tom Cat app is non-canon so this explains why he is doing this. Santa Santa is one of Tom's closest friends. Tom loves to hang out with him but has been seen taking his milk. Tom has been seen with Santa, and taking pictures with him, lots of times. Tom brought Ginger to see him too. He also loves to dress up as a reindeer when he is near him. Hippo Hippo is one of Tom's close friends. Tom brought Hippo to Ginger's birthday party. Tom played hand clapping games against him as in Talking Gina the Giraffe, a competition is seen where Tom has the third place medal, and Hippo has the second place medal. But this is all that is known. Lila Lila is Tom's friend, but his relationship with her is not very known. She is a member of the Talking Friends, and she came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. John John is Tom's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Rex Rex is Tom's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Harry Harry is Tom's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Roby Roby is Tom's friend, but his relationship with him is not very known. He is a member of the Talking Friends, and he came to get Santa pictures with him. But other then this nothing is known. Jack Jack is Angela's father. He does not think that Tom is a very good influence on Angela but he allows their relationship anyway because he knows Angela really loves Tom. Hermione Hermione is Angela's mother. She does not think that Tom is a very good influence on Angela but she allows their relationship anyway because she knows that Angela really loves Tom. Friends * Ben (best friend) * Angela (girl friend) * Ginger (Nephew) * Gina (good friend) * Pierre (good friend) * Larry (good friend) * Santa (good friend) * Hippo * Lila * John * Rex * Harry * Roby Indifferent * Jack * Hermione Trivia * Tom is mentioned a lot in Talking Angela, but he never appears. * Tom was confirmed to be 20 years old in Talking Angela. References An archived version of one of Tom's descriptions from outfit7.com An archived version of another one of Tom's descriptions from outfit7.com You Get Me That's Falling in Love The Talking Friends web series trailer Attack of the Tech! Foolf Jet Pack Cat Newserator Rock the Catsbah Shake that Tail Multipli-Kitty Super Tom Angry Parrots Tom After Tom Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Members of the Talking Friends Category:Talking Friends (web series) characters Category:Talking Friends (web series)